lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/N-JUMP February-March 2018 (Starter Deck cards)
'Starter Deck 2018: Yuhoshi version' SY18-JP041 - UR Crystal Cie DARK/Cie-Spellcaster/Crystal/Effect 5° 2300/1200 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule Effect Monsters Gains 300 ATK for each monster used for this card's Crystal Summon. Gains 200 ATK for each Molecule in your GY. When your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Molecule from your GY; negate the activation, and destroy that card. SY18-JP042 - SR Crystal Vampire LIGHT/Cie-Zombie/Crystal/Effect 4° 2100/1600 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters Each turn, the first time a Cie monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed. SY18-JP043 - SR Crystal Phantom EARTH/Cie-Zombie/Crystal/Effect 3° 1700/400 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Molecule from your hand or Deck. SY18-JP001 - NPR Crystal Fairy LIGHT/Cie-Pixie/Molecule/Normal Level 2 100/2100 This little fairy is a gift from the Goddess. She watches on and cheers for the future of humanity. SY18-JP003 - SR Aloeidai DARK/Cie-Fiend/Molecule/Effect Level 3 1400/600 If you control a Cie monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Aloeidai" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can change all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to Defense Position, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster that changed its battle position by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 card on the field; banish it. You can only use this effect of "Aloeidai" once per turn. SY18-JP004 - UR Gogmagog EARTH/Cie-Fiend/Effect Level 5 2200/1000 If you control no monsters or if you control a Cie monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gogmagog" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can destroy all your opponent's Defense Position monsters, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy them. You can only use this effect of "Gogmagog" once per turn. SY18-JP007 - C Draconnet 'Starter Deck 2018: Tsukimori version' ST18-JP041 - UR Dimension Zero Shenlong LIGHT/Wyrm/Impure/Effect Level -8 3000/1800 2+ monsters Once per turn: You can delete 1 material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent control; destroy it and all cards in its adjacent card zones. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can draw 1 card. ST18-JP004 - SR Gamma Ray Bison LIGHT/Beast/Effect Level 4 1800/800 If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY, except "Gamma Ray Bison"; Special Summon it. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your Deck, but you cannot Special Summon other monsters for the rest of the turn. Category:Blog posts